vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beastlyhowls
Am I doing this right or... Name: Henri Age: 16 Birthday: October 25th, 1995 Horoscope: Scorpio Chinese Zodiac: Pig Height: Short for his age Hair: Ex-mushroom cut, now it's a bit of a Bieber sweep (He cuts it himself and it always looks a bit strange after he does) Languages: Fluent in English Can understand Mandarin Chinese but can't speak it (noob) Henri is a very lazy boy so I will be writing his bio for him. Who knows how long he's left it as "Am I doing this right or..." Henri has a very strange sleep schedule, he oftens leaves homework assignments until the last minute and ends up staying up all night to finish it. Because of this, my father says he is a bad example for me. However, Henri gets better grades than me which makes me cry. Henri likes to play Neopets and Transformice. He likes to play Neopets more when the Altador cup is on however he does take Transformice breaks every once in a while. Henri spends most of his time on his laptop at home. He rarely goes out to do activities and hang out with friends. Because of this his skin is a very pale colour and he is quite socially awkward. Henri's leg hair is in strange places on his legs. They are quite long and hairy on his knees but there is no other hair anywhere else on his legs. They are silky smooth along with his arms. He is often ridiculed by his friends at school when he wears shorts. They often tell him to shave his knees because hairless legs would outweigh the strangeness of men shaving their legs. In grade 6, Henri once cried on the playground because his zipper was broken. When Henri is reminded of the incident now he will laugh and make a "Mmmm" sound. The sound is often uses when he disapproves or finds something uncomfortable. i.e Person: Hey, I'm going to a party tonight and I might drink! Henri: Mmmmm.... In grade 9, Henri had an obsession with Owl City. A popular one person band at the time. He especially enjoyed the songs "Fireflies", "Vanilla Twilight", "Hot Air Balloon", and other ridiculous songs about nonsense. Henri didn't read the Harry Potter series until very recently. He really enjoyed them but I accidentally spoiled them. I also accidentally spoiled Mockingjay, the third book in the Hunger Games series, for him. I'm sorry Henri but maybe you should have read them earlier. Henri was born in Canada and has never been outside the country, not even outside the province. His favourite things to do are: being on the internet, sleeping, eating rice, and drinking coffee. He also enjoys watching The Amazing Race whenever it's on. Henri used to have 'perfect' writing. He wouldspend much time on his letters and they would be very straight and neat. However, Henri no longer has the patience for this so he writes 'normally' which is much messier and more human like. He has never had a pickle before. Category:Members of VROOM